Big Brother Frost Adeventures! (sequel)
by zeroher0
Summary: So what happens now? It's been two years since I battled Dark, and know were all good! Dark and Jamie are my best friends now! And I am now a spirit! XD But that's not all! I will soon be M- Jack- DON'T TELL THEM YET! have you learned nothing from the last story! T T Icy- apparently not... (Sequel to Big Brother Frost)
1. Intro

**Hey! My name is Icy, Icy Frost! And if your wondering...yes I am Jack Frost's sister! Yep the one and only Jack Frost! Spirit if Fun! King of the winter! Blah Blah Blah...well anywho! On the last story...**

_Dark's P.O.V_

_Once they let go I hugged Icy's wair and glared at him. He must have noticed my actions and feelings because he glared at me back. Sparks flew and a new rivalry was about to begin._

_Jamie's P.O.V_

_Sparks went flying, "Good bye now," he said coldly. "Goodbye to you too," I replied coldly as well. "Until then!" Icy said oblivious to what was happening. We kept on glaring as I turned and left. As I left, I saw him make a face. I walked calmly, but I was mentally storming off. 'A new rivalry is about to begin' I thought. And it's going to be a good one..._

So two years have passed and Jamie, Dark, the gang, and I are 10 years old right now...except for Sophie she's 8!

So anywho! Back to me! XD This is everything you need to know about me...

Age: 10 (duhh XP

Spirit of creativity

Likes: Blue, hoodies, Jack, the guardians, Dark, Jamie, Sophie, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Pippa, Friends, Spirits, Family, Flying, annoying Jack, messing around, annoying anyone, pranks, magic (hers mostly), Dark Icy, Winter, cold, Fun, mom and Dad, reading at times, and drawing.

Dislikes: Pink, annoying people (shockingly O.O) sweat, heat somethimes, Girly stuff wich includes; makeup, dresses, frilly stuff, anything that has to do with pink, heels, skirts, and the list goes on..., othe than that, enemies (duhh XD, jerks, loud people at times..., and school (but we'll get to that later ;) )

Abilites

Can turn anything as long as I still have creativityness inside of me...

Weapon

Staff that looks like Jack Frost, But instead of it being covered in frosting, it's colorful paint...

And that's all you need to know about me! :D

Oh and other than that! All you need to know about Dark is that he still is the same...

**Dark (imagine he has gray skin and dark eyes...) ( )**

**Age: 10 (Obviously)**

**Spirit of Darkness or in other words...Fear**

**Likes: Icy, Dark, annoying Jack, guardians, Friends**

**Dislikes: everything but what he likes**

**Abilities**

**Make black sand and use it as an advantage**

**Weapons**

**A black sword that is made out of black sand**

As well with Jamie...his is the same as always...

Jamie ( . /_cb20121208005116/riseoftheguardians/images/b/bd/Jamie_ )

Age: 10

Human

Likes; Icy and everything else

Dislikes; Darkness, enemies (of course) and Dark.

Abilities

None

Weapon

Believe

So that's all I guess ^^

All you need to know for now is this and that's all! L8tr!


	2. Chapter 1

**Theme song:**

**The best day of my life Nightcore:**

** watch?v=PGV97_Iw_K4**

**Icy P.O.V**

The gang and the rest of us were having a snowball fight. We haven't changed much huh? "HEY!" I turned around just to have a snowball thrown at me square in the face. "HAHAHAHA!" I looked to see Jack floating and laughing his head off. "HAHAHAHAHA!" "….YOUR ON FROSTBITE!" I said my eyes turning dark shade of blue. 'Yeah my eyes do that whenever I turn Dark Icy….apparently I do that now since I'm a spirit now…yippee! Nah I'm just kidding! I 3 being a spirit it's really fun! :D '

Back to where I was!

Jack looked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Alright, bring it on doppelganger!"

(Definition: an apparition or double of a living person. Or in other words he knows that she's in Dark Icy mode so a doppelganger is a twin. )

I smirked as sparks flew by.

**SNOW BALL FIGHT!**

I made a quick fort and ammo. We had 3 minutes to do this stuff. My Team was Pippa, Sophie, Monty, and Caleb. Jack's team was Monty, Cupcake, and Jamie. 'That traitor!' I thought. "AND GO!" I heard Dark yell. Apparently he didn't wanna' join because he said it was too childish….BUT HE'S A KID! Don't worry I don't get it either. My thoughts were then interrupted by a snowball hitting our fort. "AGH!" we all said. Jack chuckled bouncing a snowball. 'Dang!' I thought. I handed Pippa. Monty, and Caleb a snowball. They then started shooting really fast as well as I did. And It went on like that for a while until…

"AHH!" That was Pippa! I turned and saw Pippa laying on the ground. "Sorry Icy, I'm out." I looked down in sadness. "Don't worry Pippa I'll avenge you." She nodded with a smile on her face and then left where Monty was, since he was out too.

Soon everybody was out. EVEN SOPHIE! She was my best playa'! I looked and saw Jack's icy eyes. We glared at each other as everybody watched intently. I had one snowball on one hand and he had one on his as well. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled running. "BOOOM!" I fell as well as Jack. I got up and saw that Jack was shot. "Dang." He said simply. "YES!" I fistbump the air. Everybody cheered as I jumped in the air.

**END OF SNOWBALL FIGHT!**

And just then I saw the Aurora. Jack told me that it was only used for emergencies…I wonder what kind of emergency it is? "Hey Jack?" Pippa said. "Yeah I see it." Jack said. "Are you all gonna leave now?" Cupcake said. "Well they only use the Aurora for emergencies…." He then looked at them all. "Sorry, duty calls!" and he left. "Bye!" he waved and flew off.

"I guess I'll be going too." I said sadly. (I turned back to Icy by the way! :D ) "It's okay Icy." "We have to go home anyway." "Later!" "Bye!" I heard them all say. I smiled and said, "Bye guys!" As everybody left I saw Jamie, "See you tomorrow Icy." He said a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. 'I guess it's because of the cold,' I thought. He then gave me a hug. "Sorry I'm a hugger." I heard him say. "That's what you always say Jamie." I heard Dark say. We let go and Dark put his elbow on top of my shoulder. "Oh yeah, sorry about that! *sweat drop* Later Dark! Bye Icy!" And he left. "That was rude Dark!" I hit him in the head. "OWW!" I then flew off. "Sorry" he said catching up to me. "You better be or else I'm gonna' freeze you every time you say something rude." I said smirking. He nodded his head shivering at the thought.

**AT THE NORTH POLE**

We then arrived at North's workshop. "AHHHH. There you are little Jack twin!" I sweat dropped at the name while Jack and Bunny snickered. "VWe have important business to discuss!" "What kind mate?" "Is it something bad?" "No! Not at all!" "THEN WHAT IS IT!?" We all said. "Icy you have been chosen to be Man in Moon's helper!" My eyes widen and said, "….MiM's what?" "Man in Moon's helper! It is the most important role! You help spirits deal with their problems!" "So it's like a social worker or something?" I turned around to see Dark with a bored look. "No…maybe…." We all sweat dropped at North's comment. "BUT NO MATTER!" We all took a step back at North's booming voice. "You have to accept this job with responsibility and wis-" "Yeah I accept." Everybody turned to look at me. "Really?" Jack said. "Yeah I mean Jack's a guardian and he had to accept it one way or another so I guess I'll just take it the easy way." Jack put his head down and a purple aura surrounded him. "Don't remind me…" he said.

SOME TIME LATER!

"And you have to Blah blah blah blah blah…" I put my head in one hand as north kept on talking about what to do as a helper for MiM and all that stuff. 'He's kind of boring when it comes to this stuff…..' I thought.

I was seated in a desk while North talked like a teacher and showed pictures in a chalk board. 'I feel like I'm being homeschooled or something….' I thought. I began to draw in my notebook I kept and drew a picture of pickachu with ash's hat on.

I giggled to myself as I drew. I then heard booming footsteps and saw North hold my picture and inspect it. "Vwell they don't call you spirit of creativity for nothing eh?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "So…do you vwant another teacher?" I looked at him… "No offense or anything but…your kinda boring when it comes to this stuff you know….." He nodded his head in understandment and said, "Tell you vwhat!" "What?" I said. He looked at me and I smiled innocently. "There is a girl who is actually MiM's assistant and can teach you from experience!" "Alright! Who is she!?" "Vwell her name is…"

**Stay tuned in Big Brother Frost Adventures!**

**On the next chapter!**

'**Whoa she is so pretty…..' I thought. She smiled at me and said, "Ready to begin?" I nodded my head with my mouth still agape. She smiled a closed eyed one and said, "Then let's get started!"**

**So that's all! And here's the ending song! :D p.s thank chu for reading! And please favorite and follow !**

Let it go nightcore

** watch?v=T9JD1f5dYZs**

**See ya L8tr!**

**-Zeroher0**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyooo! MAX here! Woe (hope) I didn't make ye guys think I was in Davy Jones' treasure chest (dead) or somethin'! But here it be! Chapter 2! woe (hope) be dont suck T.T 'n yarr I be shoutin' scurvy pirate again ^^' but I mean...C'mon! 'tis a ruckas (fun) XP**

**Theme song:**

**The best day of my life Nightcore:**

** watch?v=PGV97_Iw_K4**

**Icy's P.O.V**

'Whoa she is so pretty…..' I thought. She smiled at me and said, "Ready to begin?" I nodded my head with my mouth still agape. She smiled a closed eyed one and said, "Then let's get started!"

She had brown hair and eyes. She wore a simple long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"I would like to introduce myself since North told me much about you.

My name is Emma Frost but you can call me Ms.F or Ms. Frost. And I am mother nature….well I'm in training actually….that's why my name is still Emma Frost hehe…

Anywho! I am 18 years old….well that's how I look like….i mean I am older but I don't have enough fingers for that…"

'WOW! She's pretty, smart, kind, and funny! BEST TEACHER EVER!...no offense North ^^' '

"So I heard you are Jack Frost's sister huh?" While she was lost in thought something popped in my head, 'Wait a minute! Emma Frost. Jack Frost…' DING! "OH MY PUDDING!" She got startled and said, "What's wrong Icy?" "Ummmm may I ask…do you know your past by any chance?" "Well as far as I know…..before I became Mother Nature in training, I died in a frozen lake…..If your talking about family then yeah….I have no idea….Like everybody else, I don't know my past, only where I woke up…..although I would like to know my past….." She shrugged her shoulders as I was thinking.

"I got it!" "Got what?" I ignored her and said, "Follow me!" and I dragged her all the way to tooth's palace.

**AT TOOTH'S PALACE!**

"No no no! I said 1898 prescot road! Umm 1444 Spring creek Oklahoma…..yes that one over there! Wait who's here!?" I tapped her shoulder as she spinned around, "Oh it's you Icy! What brings you here? Oh is this your new teacher?" "1. I came here to see if you have my teacher's memories. 2. Yes and her name is E-" "I think I can take care of this part Icy," she chuckled and shook Tooth's hand. "Hello my name is Emma Frost, It's nice to meet you Tooth fairy."

"Please call me Tooth e- wait did you say Emma Frost?!" We both nodded in confusion. "I have your memories right here!" She then flew away and came back 10 seconds later with a tube and a picture painted on it. "Is this me?" Tooth nodded. "Wait, why are you giving me this?" "Because you said you wanted to see your past." I said. She looked at me and smiled. She them looked at the tube once again and then….she opened it.

_**FLASHBACK! 3**__**RD**__** PERSON P.O.V**_

'_**Hey mommy can you read me a story?' there was a little girl with brown hair and eyes pushing a book in front of her mother. "Of course." Her mother smiled with kindness. She was then lead to her room where her mother read her the book.**_

"_**Hey mom can we go Ice skating?" "Of course! Ask your brother if he can take you." "Hey Jack let's go Ice skating!" The little girl pulled the tall brown haired boy outside. "Alright alright! Let me get the skates first"**_

"_**Jack I'm scared." The little girl looked down to see the ice breaking. "I know,I know" He took a step closer as the ice creaked once more "But your gonna be alright. Your not gonna fall in….umm let's have a little fun."**_

_**The little girl was then pushed to the other side as the boy fell in. "JACK!"**_

_**Another Flashback was then seen….**_

"_**Okay children it's time to go now. See you tomorrow." The brown haired girl waved to the rest of the kids who were leaving the classroom. "M-ms. Frost c-can you take me to the forest…my m-mom says it's okay….but I mean you don't have to unless y-" "It's alright Amy, I can see how much you love nature. Plus I was going to take a walk to go visit the lake." The little girl smiled at the brunette.**_

_**Then it started to rain, and there was thunder and lightning. "AGGH! I THOUGHT THEY SAID IT WASN'T GOING TO RAIN!" "M-ms. Frost I think we should go….it's starting to rain really strong." The little girl shivered as the other one took off her cloak to cover the little girl. "It's alright…were going to make it out….now which way to the village." They both sweat dropped until they jumped from a lightning flash that was shot beside them. Their eyes grew wide as the tree started to tip and then it started to collapse on the two. "AHHH!" The older one then pushed the young one to the other side as she took the fall. "M-ms. FROST!"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

**Emma's P.O.V**

Whoa…..so wait I actually had a family…..and a BROTHER! Oh my moon! "So…you done yet?" Tooth scolded Icy for being rude while I just stood there with my mouth agape. I can't believe it…I actually had a family…..and I saved a kid!

"Um…..Ms. Frost, are you alright?" Icy said as she waved a hand in front of me. "Huh? Oh….ummm yeah I'm okay!" I smiled at her and Tooth as they gave me worry faces. "So….what happened?" I looked down to see Icy with a confused face. "I-I…..I had a family…I had a mom, dad, and…and a brother…but he d-died…" I looked down as tears fell on the floor, "I-I…I was also a teacher…the students…the children loved me….I-I even saved a child…I saved a kid…..I SAVED A KID AND AND …..and I became a spirit….." More tears started to spill….but they weren't sad tears…they were happy tears….I was happy…I was finally happy. "A-are you okay ?" I looked up at her with tears in my face, with a smile. "I'm okay Icy…..I'm just happy….I'm just happy that I actually had a family…and I'm also happy that I died in order to save a kid….and she deserves to have lived." Icy looked up at me and smiled with Tooth.

Icy P.O.V

WOW! She was a teacher before! Cool! Huh, no wonder she is such a great teacher now. As I was thinking I heard Ms. Frost say, "I just wish I could see my brother one more time…" Tooth patted her back as a light bulb flashed in my head. "Wait a minute! You said your brother died on a lake right?" She nodded her head. "THAT'S HOW MY BROTHER DIED!" "Oh my gosh your brother died too! I'm so sorry for your loss!" She then clung to me and started crying harder. I just sweat dropped at the scene, "Umm no…he died but he turned into a spirit…..so technically he is still alive." She let me go and said, "REALLY?...lucky….." "Umm but you said your last name is Frost right?" "Yes, but what does that have to do wi-" I cut her off by saying, "Your brother turned into a spirit Ms. Frost." "Wha….I thought that's how yo- geezzz your confusing me Icy…." " Agghh! Can't you see ! My brother Jack Frost is your brother!" She looked at me as if I was crazy, "Geez do I have to explain everything?" I sighed and said, "Your brother Jack, died in a la-"She then broke into a cry as I sweat dropped and continued, "lake, but he then came back as a spirit, in fact, he came back as Jack Frost. Some time later we met and Jack became my brother…..but not by blood though…" She looked up at me still kneeling down and said, "So what your saying is…that my brother is Jack Frost…..in other cases…..he is your brother and he is my brother…..which means…" My eyes went wide open as we both said, "WERE SISTERS!" Both mine and Tooth's eyes went wide as we said, "I wonder how Jack is going to take this…."

**Stay tuned in Big Brother Frost Adventures!**

**On the next chapter!**

"**Wait what!?" Jack stared at Ms. F- I mean at my 'sister' in disbelief. "HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" **

**So that's all! And here's the ending song! :D p.s thank chu for reading! And please favorite and follow !**

**Let it go nightcore**

** watch?v=T9JD1f5dYZs**

**See ya L8tr!**

**-Zeroher0**


End file.
